In typical orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) systems, different modulation schemes may be utilized to provide different coding rates based on a signal-to-noise ratio experienced in a given channel. However, most such systems utilize coarse increments of throughput for a given change in signal-to-noise ratio, typically 6 dB increments. It would be desirable to provide less coarse throughput increments without over a smaller change in signal-to-noise ratio without requiring additional redundancy in the system so that a higher modulation rate may be utilized for a given signal-to-noise ratio, while maintaining a fixed bit error rate for a higher number of subcarriers of each OFDM symbol.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.